


the twenty eighth of july

by woopsforgotadam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Ladies, Discussion of Alcohol Abuse, Discussions of PTSD, Domestic Lesbian Couple, F/F, Family, Gen, Healing, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance's Birthday Week 2017, M/M, Multi, Post-War, Trans Character, War, learning to cope, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: The first twenty eighth of July hurts, and it feels like punishment to Xiomara Mcclain. She has never been the type of person to accept bad situations, though. Her instinct tells her more. Luckily she's not alone.





	the twenty eighth of july

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Lance's birthday but it was late because I worked....a lot.
> 
> QUICK THINGS:  
> Xiomara McClain has PTSD that explains some behaviors, but ultimately is not the main focus.  
> Juliana Espinosa, Lance's other mom, is a trans woman who at times is hinted to have had alcohol dependency issues, but that is not the main focus and is settled.  
> There are heavy themes of War and it's after math, but not too much detail. Also a fight scene.

Xiomara Mcclain remembered giving birth to all her children. Mostly because it hurt like hell and because when she found out she was pregnant with Javier, she was afraid of giving life. All she knew was death at that point in her life. She wasn’t yet married to her girlfriend and she was still in the middle of peace talks after the War. There was a lot going on and it felt like a whole lot then.

She was a solider, once, the most famed sharpshooter and who was hailed as helping bring peace among a ever Warring world. She was a small girl once, whose little brother was sick and whose mother was trying to keep up with the medical costs and she knew that the army gave good benefits to solider. Better the solider better the money—and so she signed up.

She was a solider, but with that, a murderer as well.

When the war was done, she got promoted, and was given an army career. She was recognized as a dedicated UN solider, who fought for the Good of the world, who helped bring world peace. She suddenly had some sort of say in the peace, all because she could aim and shoot.

But then she retired from her job. She could no longer look herself in the mirror and see someone worth loving, worth the praise they threw on her.

Twenty years later, five kids and two grandchildren, at least ten of those in therapy, she can sort of see _someone_ there. She may be just fifty-five, but in years she felt more like she was ninety. Especially for today.

“Xio—why are you up so early?” the voice shook Xiomara from her thoughts. She turned to see her wife in the doorway, dressed in her lavender bathrobe and her blue slippers. It was July and yet, she was still cold at night.

“Couldn’t sleep well.” Xiomara turned away from her wife and back at the early sun. It wasn’t as beautiful as when they were in Varadero, but this summer the family did not go to their vacation home. Well, Xio and Juliana didn’t, but their kids did. This year, Xio wanted to be at home, and Julie wasn’t going to let her be alone, even though Xiomara insisted she didn’t need to stay for her.

It’s been a rough year.

Xiomara flinched when she felt her wife’s hand softly touching her arm. “I understand, mi vida, but you need to sleep.”

Xiomara said nothing at first, just let herself be comforted. It was hard, ever since they got that messenger from the Garrison. It was so—wrong. No body, what _happened_? It never settled right in Xiomara’s gut, but her family…they needed to heal, not burning question. Yet, she felt that they needed the answers that Commander Iverson and those goons were keeping from them. Late night calls and traveling around to the other families—Colleen Holt lost her entire family because of this, the Garretts were heartbroken for their son, the Shirogane family were torn. There was _more_.

The thought that haunted her though—beyond whether or not Lance was dead or alive—was _why_ this happened. Lance was a good kid, great even. His smile was bright and he great attitude. He dealt with his ADHD much better than Xiomara could ever come to terms with her own PTSD. He was brave and smart. Why did this tragedy happen to sucha  young lfie?

“Juliana…” Xiomara swallowed the bile in her throat. She’s never admitted this to anyone, not even her therapist. “What if…what if this is all my fault? The universe taking Lance away from us because of---because of what I did in the war? I was a sharpshooter, I was good at my job and I—“

“Xioamara! You can’t think like that!” Juliana was immediate to respond, her hand moved from Xiomara’s arm to cup her cheek. Her thumb wiped away tears and gently, she placed her other hand on Xiomara’s cheek as the ex solider weeped softly. “It’s not your fault, bad things happen. You fought for your family, for _peace_. You helped the world know what peace was, our children grew up happy.”

“But Lance—he’s…he’s…”

“I know, Xio.”

“Our baby boy is supposed to be seventeen today, Juliana. We were all supposed to celebrate at Varadero and go snorkeling just the three of us before we all went fishing.”

“I—I know, Xio. We were supposed to host him and Huk at Christmas, too. He was going to be a brilliant pilot and we were all going to cry at his graduation at the Garrison.”

“I just…if this _isn’t_ punishment than what _is_ this?”

Juliana hugged Xiomara then. She held her wife as she openly sobbed on her shoulder now, and Juliana found herself crying as well. They both held on tight as the sun rose on the horizon. It was Lance’s favorite time of day, the early morning sun was something he loved even as a child.Juliana was not too surprised to find her wife watching the sun rise on this day of all days, but it hurt. The ache never seemed to dull.

“I wish…I wish I knew, Xiomara. I wish a lot of things these days.”

Xiomara hugged her wife tight and she breathed out, her breath stuttering in the aftermath of crying. “We should go get ice cream today and then watch Star Wars.”

Juliana somehow managed to laugh. “It’s what he would want us to do.”

"I miss him so much. Everyday. It's like losing Leonardo all over again, but somehow worse." Xiomara confessed in the early morning privacy. the death of her baby brother haunted her her whole life. Juliana knew this, because Juliana has been there with her through everything. The only time they were apart was when Xiomara went to the war. 

"It's because the love we feel is both intense. Face it, Xio, we're love hoarders. I personally blame the environment we grew up in."

Xiomara manged to snort at that.

* * *

 

The second July 28th was not as tearful as the first one. Mostly because Xiomara woke up in her bed with her wife clinging to her, her medals of honor shining in the early morning sunlight across the room. Today was a big day and after almost two years of digging and coming out of retirement, she finally was going head to head with the Garrison, mostly at that bastard Iverson.

Xiomara tried to move, but Juliana’s grip was unrelenting this morning.  She wiggled but to her dismay, Juliana just moved impossibly closer.

“Juliana, mi amor, wake up.” Xiomara originally planned to shower, wake up her wife, cook breakfast, really wake her wife up and then eat together before she got ready.

Juliana said something, but whatever it was made no sense in Spanish _or_ English. Xiomara found herself snorting and then Juliana lifted her head, a pout on her face. “Sleep.”

Xiomara kissed her wife’s forehead. She’s known this woman her whole life, has been in love with her since the age of twelve and impulsively asked her out at fifteen. Any regrets? None regarding their courtship. Moments like these made her heart feel lighter, despite the hell the last two years have brought upon their lives and family.

“I need to shower, then cook breakfast. Vanessa and Javier are here, and Javier brought Luilli, remember?”

Juliana smiled at that. “Luilli is a funny little five year old.”

“He reminds me of Lance.”

“Me too.” Juliana opened both her then and then kissed her wife on the lips. “I can’t wait until tonight after you destroy Iverson, I’m going to need to make sure we’re alone at the hotel then.”

Xiomara blushed as she laughed. “You keep me young, Juliana.”

“I live to do just that.” Then, Juliana moved away from her wife and huddle back into the blankets. “Wake me up when the food is ready, mi vida.”

Xiomara rolled her eyes and finally got up from bed, her eyes on her uniform once more. It’s been an uphill battle for her, but today was going to be a big day.

The arrival of Sunny Kogane helped their case a lot, but it was thanks to Alani Garret’s detective work alongside Colleen Holt who found him. It was great to be able to find evidence outside of the Garrison’s details of alien life. Especially when Xiomara’s military contacts inside the Garrison leaked information to them.

It was the day to bring the people who tried to sweep all this under the rug to their knees until something could be done.

Xiomara got up from the bed and grabbed a towel—Vanessa made it very clear that she was to look as badass as possible. Whatever it meant to cultivate that look, Vanessa insisted on exfoliation. Xiomara was aware that Vanessa, Carmen and Lance often went to the spa with Juliana and they all handled their skin care. Xiomara, Javier, Yamil and were all lost to that.

So, Xiomara for the first time in her fifty-six years of life, used exfoliating soap as she cleaned herself that morning. It was tingly, but her skin was smooth and if Juliana carried out her promise from earlier, well, it would be perfect. It didn’t help the aging lines on her face, or the slight gray in her hair now, or the tired look in her eyes. But she knew that Lance would be amazed.

He would probably crack some joke, the brat, but he was a kindhearted boy as well.

She braided her own hair that morning, too and allowed herself to remember when Lance wanted to learn so he could impress all his friends at school.

Downstairs, Vanessa was awake and drinking coffee and gave a tired smile. Vanessa, her second youngest, was by her side this whole time. It made sense, as she was closest to Lance in age and often felt responsible for him. She quit her job at the gymnastic studio to focus more on this—much to the family’s chagrin—but she was a determined soul. She got that from Juliana.

“Your skin looks radiant, Ma.”

“I used the soap you were so insistent on.” Xiomara moved towards the fridge to begin cooking. “Your brother up?”

“No, but his spawn is. Luilli is making a mess of the play room.”

“Somehow that wasn’t surprise me. Are you still vegan, dear?”

“Ma! That was such a high school phase!”

“I know.”

“You’re embarrassing.”

“Ah, they grow so fast.”

There was a comfortbale silence in the room as Xiomara began to fry some eggs. Until Vanessa spoke in a rush.

“It’s his birthday today, Ma.”

Xiomara’s smiled faded. “I know.”

“He would be eighteen now…and he would probably _still_ be demanding his whipped creamed pancakes.”

“With the smilie face and everything.” Xiomara agreed.

“I miss him, Mama.”

That made Xiomara turn. She was normally Ma with the kids and only Mama when they were in distress. Sure enough, Vanessa seemed to be holding back tears as she drank her cup of coffee. Xiomara moved fast to be at her daughter side, rubbing her back and bringing her back to rest on her side.

“I do too, mija. We will find him, though, now that we know he’s alive.”

“Two years ago he was alive, but mama, remember what Kogane said? That woman…the galra woman he was with mentioned a _war_!”

“Lance was not alone, remember that, mija. He is strong and capable.” Xiomara wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince, her daughter or herself.

There was a crash upstairs followed by loud giggling that forced both woman into action. Xiomara moved as Vanessa stood and said, “I’ll check on the spawn, you make sure breakfast doesn’t burn.”

“Good decision, if I left the food to you, it’d definitely burn.”

“Ma!”

Before Vanessa could leave the kitchen, Xiomara kissed her cheek. “I love you, Vanessa Rosemary Espinosa and we will find your brother and bring him home.”

There was another crash and Xiomara laughed. “Go get your nephew.”

“Don’t burn the food, old woman!” Vanessa called as she took the stairs two steps at a time.

Xiomara salvaged the eggs and continued cooking in relative peace.

She still made the pancakes, too.

 

Xiomara could feel the smugness from her side of the table. Commander Iverson was growing redder by the minute and the Secretary General of the United Nations was looking at Xiomara. “From this moment forward, the World Space Organization, including the Garrison, will be run by you, Colonel Xiomara Mcclain. And there will be an official counsel for the concerns of the alien race known as the Galra, as well as the robotic blue lion mystery. You will report to me weekly for the plans to put a team into space to begin our search for the missing humans as well as intel on the race known as the Galra.”

“Yes sir.”

“And Colonel Mcclain? Nice work.”

“Thank you, sir. I must say though, it was not just my work.”

The secretary General nodded. “I remember when I first heard of your name, when the War was won all those years ago. Everyone who worked with you was inspired by your passion and everyone remarked how well you worked with others. I see that has not changed since your years in retirement.”

“I understand the importance of clarity and working with others, sir, that’s all.”

“Continue your work, I will have it so your current team can work with Commander Iverson’s about this, as well as giving them official clearance on this. There will be an organized media appearance soon about all this as well. Like you said, clarity is important, especially if a citizen could get ahold of this—peace can only be peace in truth.”

“Yes sir.” Both she and Iverson spoke this time.

 

That night was spent mostly at a bar with the other parents of the families. The younger kids were celebrating a Chuck E. Cheese with Javier and his wife, Lena, hosting the younger ones with Yamil, Vanessa and Carmen.

“I haven’t been this happy in a long time.” Colleen Holt’s face was flushed with alcohol. Next to her, Alani Garret nodded along. “It may be a year until we can _do_ anything, but the fact that there is a definite path now…makes it better. Easier.”

“Did you see that guy’s face? His face was so red!” Alania said with a booming laugh. “Shows him for trying to hide the fact our kids were missing—not dead!”

“Dear, please calm down, people are looking.” Dwayne Garret said.

Xiomara looked over to her wife, whose arm was still around her own and was on her third shot of Tequila. “I’m just celebrating my son’s birthday. Next year, he better be here.” Juliana announced, the last few words she reinforced by poking Xiomara’s cheek.

“It’s Lance’s birthday?” asked Dwayne.

“Yes,” Xiomara answered for her wife, “we had pancakes with whipped cream smiles on it for him. It was his favorite.”

“Hunk’s favorite breakfast was a waffle sandwich,” Dwayne said, “my mom makes the best seasoning for the bacon and taught Hunk but we like saving it for special occasions.”

“Also, his sister Lanie hates it.”

“That too.”

Colleen laughed. “My son Matt changed his appetite just to annoy his sister. Drove me and Sam mad.”

“Javier once convinced all his younger siblings to wear their underwear on the outside,” Juliana was laughing in between words, but she was on a roll now, “and they _did_! Those kids went to school and I was at work, at my restaurant reviewing budget as I do," at this she waved her hands and the others nodded along, all smiling, "and then I get a call from the principal. ‘Is this Mrs. Espinosa?’  and I said ‘Yes it is, who is this?’ the principal then says ‘Well, ma’am, I don’t know how best to put this but your kids…they’re wearing their underwear over their clothes.’”

The adults all began to laugh, Xiomara surprised herself into laughing along. It was a good day, much better than last July 28th. There was a lot more crying involved there.

It still hurt, not having Lance here. It was a constant, dull ache, but Xiomara was still riding high on this victory. It took a lot of months, a year and a half of collecting data, of reconnecting and coming out or retirement. It was long nights, stressful evenings. Some fights with Juliana (they weren’t perfect, but they worked) and sometimes with her kids. But. Here, right now, with these other families, who all understood, who all felt it, was nice.

Even Mao Shirogane called her after the media announcement and thanked her, and Xiomara promised to update her.

Sunny Kogane was invited, but he said he wasn’t much of a drinker. There was something about that guy that rubbed Xiomara wrong, but she felt it was mostly because he left his son. There were her own abandonment issues coming into play there, but Juliana and Coleen urged her to play nice. Alani and Dwayne were on her side of that, though.

* * *

She was going to Space in two days with her daughter Vanessa and her house was filled with a group of people she didn’t really know that well three years ago. Her family was all here, though, and she felt happy. Excited and nervous—but happy.

“Xio has always been ripped and I’ve considered myself a lucky woman,” Juliana said to Alani and both woman laughed. As always, Xiomara found herself getting embarrassed and flustered when her wife complimented her.

¡Abuelita! Mira esta rana que Lanie y yo tenemos!” Luilli barreled through the adults with his cupped hands. Lanie Garret not far behind him.

“Mi amorcito, speak English in front of the guests, remember?”

“Sorry! But look!” and then Luilli, bless his heart, opened his hands and the frog immediately jumped out. There was a collective reaction from the sudden movement. Lena and Javier both screamed in shock, Alani looked surprised, but not disgusted, Juliana also screamed, Colleen looked more interested in the frog, but Lanie, bless her, dived forward to catch it again.

“Luilli! You can’t bring animals you catch into the house, we’ve discussed this.” Lena said from Javier’s lap.

“Good catch though, it looks pretty big.” Xiomara winked at her grandson who giggled.

“Ma! Don’t encourage him,” Javier pointed his finger at her, “where was all this spoiling when I was a kid, huh?”

“It’s Lance 2.0,” Yamil said with a sip of her wine. “I saw them catch it outside and just wanted to see how Ma would react, right as I predicted.”

“I owe you that drink now, huh?” Carmen said from her spot by Yamil’s feet. Yamil nodded and Carmen groaned. “Better not be complicated.”

Dwayne laughed. “Lanie has fast reflexes though, huh?”

“She gets it from me.” Announced Grandma Garret from her spot on the couch. Next to her was a napping Francesca (only a grandchild of hers would be sleeping through this) and Vanessa, who was smiling at all this mayhem.

“Damn straight I do, grandma!” Lanie stood straight then, the frog in her hands.

“Language, young lady,” Alani was immediate to say. “Now you go bring the frog inside.”

Lanie shrugged. “Luilli, follow me, we can bring the frog back to the place we got it and then go back to climbing the tree.”

“Nice!” Luilli and Lanie ran off.

“That was mild considering the last time those two got up to something,” Colleen said, “but they make quite the duo, it’s nice to see them get along.”

“I just wish Lanie would make more friends at school, too.” Dwayne said. “It’s been tough, since Hunk’s disappearance, but she’s been getting better.”

“That’s because you and Alani have been getting better, too.” Grandma Garret said. She looked over to Xiomara. “And that’s because of _you_ , Xiomara. You have done so much for our family at a time we were all at a loss of what to do.”

Xiomara once more was feeling uncomfortable, but she accepted the praise. “I was looking for answers, and I knew I couldn’t do it alone. It’s because of all of us that we were able to get this far.”

Juliana’s eyes were shiny with almost tears—she’s been celebrating at this party since Colleen arrived at eleven in the morning—and Xiomara swallowed around her own drink. All the eyes on her made her feel quite anxious, but then Yamil spoke.

“Ma, you’re too modest. You’ve been an amazing mother to all of us and you’ve supported everyone through everything. I was scared that something like this would break us apart, but you were able to bring us all back together. You are the lynchpin, Ma that created all this. In two days, you and Vanessa are going off to space with Colleen, Dwayne and Sunny, that’s not nothing small.”

Now Xiomara felt on the verge of tears. “Thank you Yamil…and all of you.” She looked over at Colleen, who was now hugging Juliana and both seemed to be crying. Lena and Javier were closer than ever, and Alani was holding Dwayne’s hand. Grandma Garret was rubbing a sleeping Francesca’s back.

She felt safe, she felt soft and she felt happy. She missed her baby boy with all her heart, but there was a fire to it now. Because she was going to find him. She was going to go into deep space. She was going to find him.

 

Later, after the guests were all back at their hotels, apart from their own kids and two grandchildren, Juliana and Xiomara laid in the bed. They were both changed for sleep, but the light was on and they laid in bed, holding each other.

“I worry so much, Xio.” Juliana whispered. “You were my rock when Lance went missing, what if something happens to you? It will be like before, I’d go back to drinking all the time, my business will go under, I, I don’t think I could do it.”

Xiomara kissed the top of Juliana’s head. She remembers those dark months. They fought a lot, but never physically. They were _mean_ to each other. It was never like that before. Of course, they’ve had arguments, but they were both stressed a lot. Xiomara’s PTSD was something hard for Juliana to understand in the beginning and Xiomara may have been depending a lot on Juliana, _too_ much on her. Sometimes Xiomara didn’t understand Juliana’s body dysphoria. It was bad before, but they learned to communicate easier and then their arguments throughout their marriage became more about little things and lasted at most, ten minutes before they worked it out.

They were great at communicating and knew each other very well.

However—neither of them knew how to work through Lance’s disappearance. At first, Xiomara emotionally became numb, She dissociated a lot. She wasn’t able to be there for her family and Juliana was working more and drinking more and getting angry. It was messy. When it finally came to a head, three months later, it was because Xiomara was the first to finally crack. It took a month of weekly couples therapy and talking to each other before they were somewhat normal and able to heal. Xiomara had too much experience with alcohol dependency and was able to help Juliana through it and was able to hold her wife and was able to let herself feel.

They cried together, a lot. They briefly argued when Xiomara finally followed her initial instinct about the Off feeling about it all, but then, they came together. They always did.

“You won’t, Juliana, because the kids won’t let you. Neither would the Garrets or Colleen. You have a support system. I’m not _all_ you need.”

Juliana squeezed her tighter. It was almost uncomfortable, but at this point, Xiomara was used to it. “Don’t say that, Xio. You’re the only person in my life who has been there for me through _everything_. I know it was tough, especially when you came back from the war, but…I can’t bare to live a life without you.”

Xiomara hummed. “You thought I wasn’t coming back from the war, though. And I did. Just like I’ll come back from Space. With our baby boy with me.”

“He’s turning nineteen out in space, wherever he is.”

“Our _baby boy is nineteen_.”

“Does that mean we’re old?”

“I guess so.”

“Ugh! I still can’t believe I made it past twenty-five.”

“ _You_ thought that? I thought _I_ was going to die at like eighteen immediately when I was funneled into the War.”

“I’m happy we did. No matter what happens when you’re in space…I’m happy that we made it this far. Together.”

“Me too, Juliana. You’ve given me so much…a life after the war. Kids. All of it. I promise to make it whole again.”

“You never break your promises.”

“I don’t.”

“I love you, mi vida.”

“And I love you, mi amour.”

* * *

Time in space is strange, but Xiomara expected as much. Truthfully, she doesn’t know exactly the date on Earth, but she knows it’s towards the end of July by her calculations and she is in the middle of a battle with the Galra and she _likes_ to think that she was being more than poetic by thinking it was her son’s birthday once more.

They have been in space for about a year, but have not been able to run into Voltron. Really, though, they keep running into planets that need help and do their best to gather intel. They eventually formed an alliance with a group of rebels that lead Colleen straight to her son, Matt. Matt Holt was a brace young man, and talented enough with biology to be a ruthless fighter and get a better grasp on what was safe for humans and what wasn’t. The freedom fighter organization seemed to trust the humans, too and they got along well. Well enough that Xiomara found herself leading a bunch of humans and non-humans into a full run-in with the Galra.

“Team Gold, hold back the fire for now and then get to the prisoner bay. Team Silver—follow me, we’re going to distract them with guerilla warefare until we get the all clear from Team Teal.” Xiomara commanded from her comms. It was Vanessa’s idea to name the teams and of course she went with colors. It was mostly because of the Xlian alien friend of hers had a run in with Voltron before, and Voltron was separated into colors, apparently. All Xiomara could think of was that Blue robotic lion.

Her team followed her and they all got into good hiding spots. It was thanks to the locals that they grew used to this terrain. Xiomara took a high spot, settled herself in the way she was trained and then used her scope (made especially for her by Dwayne, the nicest man in the world, truly) and got to killing drones and soliders from a few thousand meters away.

The sounds of different weapons firing were all around her. The Galra were not unused to resistance, and had other weapons firing at them but their heat signatures were cloaked by the surrounding fauna and they were beign attacked externally and internally. Their systems were also in a jumble thanks to Colleen Holt’s talents at hacking and getting her fingers in pies they shouldn’t be.

“General Mcclain.” Sunny’s voice rang in her ear, getting her out of her Zone. “We’ve got word that backup is coming.”

“From who?”

“From— _shit_!” the sounds of struggle came through and then now breathless, Sunny answered, “Voltron, ma’am.”

“You alright there, Sunny?” Xiomara may not have liked Sunny in the beginning, but they grew to understand each other more since they first met. Xiomara would miss his southern American charm.

“ _Just peachy, ma’am._ ”

Xiomara rolled away from her position and comm’d Colleen. “Colleen, I just word from Sunny about Voltron? Care to explain?”

“I knew you’d be upset I told him first.” Collen’s dry voice was filled with humor. “I _did_ comm you first, but you were in your Zone and I know Sunny’s voice would get you out of it.”

Xiomara, somehow, in this decay and destruction, huffed out a laugh. “Thanks, I suppose.”

“Make sure you keep your helmet on, though. I got into contact with who I assume is one of the Alteans said to be with Team Voltron. He said his name was Coran. He told me that the team should be able to give more air coverage. We’ve made it this far, Xiomara.”

“Alright, well, _you’re_ doing amazing Colleen.”

“I know. Holt out.”

Xiomara looked up then and she saw the lions flying. Ever since they got to space she learned more and more about what those Lions means. It has been difficult to find them, though, especially since Lotor became the head of the Galra.

“Team Silver—we have air coverage now, let’s get down there and raid them!”

Xiomara stood and then switched her weapon from a sniper-esque laser gun to more of a blaster. She almost felt like she was in Star Wars and wished she could tell Juliana about it.

Her team followed her through the battle and they were still able to use the local surroundings to their advantage. Xiomara herself was filled adrenaline, she almost felt young again, though the crack in her knee when she stood earlier reminded her of her mortality. She managed to stay hidden in the trees as she sniped out some of the soldiers as she ran through the forest. Her team around her was scattered as well, and she could hear sounds of struggle.

Xiomara was forced to roll out of the way of a swing of a sword. The Galra before her was tall, as they all were, but was a solider and not some drone and had jumped down from a tree.

“You are a good fighter for a human.” The Galra said, circling before her, Xiomara stood her ground though. She wasn’t afraid.

“I like to think so, too. Really gets my ego going.”

“You are doing to die today, rebel scum.”

“Huh, have you ever seen Star Wars?” Xiomara asked, but then she had to move quickly because the Galra was going at her full force now.

Luckily, she had fast reflexes and moved. She aimed her shot for the branch above the Galra, which distracted the solider long enough for her to shoot the Galra in the wrist. However, the solder didn’t drop it’s sword and was able to swing it enough to get Xiomara’s ankle.

Annoyed now, Xiomara rolled to the left and shot again at the Galra’s arm, this time, the sword fell and Xiomara switched the setting on her gun and held the trigger down before she let go, firing her fun again. The bigger blast had the first to know the Glara solider back, their front steaming from the heat of the laser that that hit their chest.

Her comm was buzzing and when Xiomara answered it with a tired, “General Mcclain.” She was sure the solider was dead.

“—Ma’am, please confirm your position! The battle is over and your missing.” Ahh, it was Sunny once more.

“Is Colleen to busy to coddle me, and now you are?” Xiomara asked. She tired to stand and it hurt, but she had to limp back towards their base now.

“Ma’am, the paladins are here with Princess Allura. There is one that is—“ there was shuffling and Xiomara could hear something going on. What exactly, she wasn’t sure.

“Mama!”

That voice. Xiomara’s heart fluttered at that voice, it sounded gravely, a bit tired but who wasn’t at this point? Her eyes swelled with tears and she smiled at nothing. “Lance? Mijo?”

“Mama! ¿Cómo estás aquí?”

“Es porque soy terco, en serio, mijo.”

“¿Dónde estás ahora mismo? Vengo a conocerte.”

“No lejos. Quédate donde estás, pronto estaré allí.”

 

It did not take long for Xiomara to walk, well for her, jog over to the hidden rebel base. Mostly because she was still running on post-battle high and because of her son. Her baby boy. He was safe as he could be out here in space and so close. It has been _years_ since she saw her mijo. Her little knight.

The moment she entered through the main doorway, she threw off her helmet and dropped her weapon. She took a glance around and in no time at all, she was ambushed by a tall, white and blue figure. The first thought she had was that Lance had grown, several inches taller. She was the tall one in the family, but not anymore. Her youngest was now a few inches taller. He was holding her tight, and she was sure she was holding him just as tight.

“Mama, nunca pensé verte de nuevo.”

“Te amo, Lance.” Xiomara repeated over and over again. Finally, at some point, they broke apart a little bit. Her baby boy. Her _Lance_. She cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears with her thumbs. It was strange, to have to look up to him. But this was no longer her sixteen year old boy. He was twenty now. He lost a lot his baby fat, and his jaw was more defined, as was his shoulders. He had a scar on his face, right on his cheek that made her internally wince. She could hear Juliana fussing over it from where they were now. His hair was longer now, and he had stubble! Just like Javier!

“You look like Javier, you know.”

Lance laughed and this sound made her chest feel impossibly light. The tears of joy freely left her now and she didn't care. She missed him. Her baby. “Don’t insult me like that, Mama.”

Xiomara sniffed and then held her son to her again. He held her just as tightly once more. She closed her eyes and chanted inside the privacy of her mind: this is real. This is real. This is real. Lance was back in her arms.

Xiomara broke away again and took a deep breath in a sorry attempt to compose herself. “Have you seen Vanessa?”

“Please, Ma, I know your favorite is back but I’m not invisble!”

Xiomara blinked as Lance laughed at that. She looked behind her son and was embarrassed to see a group of people there, who saw the whole thing. She wiped her tears away instantly, even thought it was mostly some of her team in the rebellion. Her heart warmed up though, somehow more than before, when she noticed the other reunions that must have happened. Colleen was surrounded by two children who look too much like her to be anyone else than Katie and Matt. Dwayne was still holding Hunk close, and it seemed even Sunny was having some sort of Moment with his own son.

Vanessa was trying to look peeved, but her cheeks and nose were red which meant she and Lance had their moment, too. Her smile couldn't be held back though.

Xiomara felt her son put his arm around her as they both peered at the group. “This is probably the best birthday gift ever, no offense Keith, but you’re gonna have to work very hard next year as my boyfriend to top this.”

Xiomara blinked up at her son—“ _Boyfriend_?”

Lance blinked, “Uh—yeah, Keith, the one in red. He’s really cool, Mama, you’ll like him.”

Vanessa guffawed. “As if Mama would think _anyone_ was good enough for her baby boy.”

Xiomara looked over at Sunny's son, Keith—who looked suddenly very nervous if his body language had anything to go by—and smiled. “I think anyone who could fight the Galra is good, actually.”

Vanessa shook her head, but she was smiling and Keith, to Xiomara’s amusement seemed to relax. Stephen looked a bit surprised at this all.

The Holts and the Garretts were in their own world, still, but then Xiomara’s eyes landed on who she assumed to be Allura, princess of Altea, Coran Smythe and Takashi Shirogane.

Whatever inch of professionalism she had left propelled her to step forward and away from her son, to greet them. “Sorry for the slight delayed introduction. I am General Mcclain, current leader of the Freedom fighters and head of the Space Garrison of Earth. The whole Freedom fighter title came _after_ I left Earth.”

Allura held the composure and elegance that came with being royal—Earth or not. If this was a year ago, Xiomara may have been shocked by the ears and glowing cheek parts. But her second in command had six arms and tentacle legs, so.

“No need to explain yourself, General Mcclain. It is an honor to meet you, and it is heartwarming that the Paladins are able to share these moments in the war with their families. I am Princess Allura of Altea, this is Coran Smythe—my advisor. I take it you know of Shiro, our Black Paladin.”

Coran nodded and then Xiomara noticed he was dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief. She looked at the Black Paladin and nodded.

“It is an honor. I uh—actually have something for you, to give perhaps after the battle debrief.” Xiomara held her hand out.

Shirogane took it and nodded. “It is an honor to meet you, ma’am. If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to Commander Iverson?”

At that name, Colleen Holt entered the conversation by saying, “Xiomara took him out, that’s what.”

“ _Mama you killed Iverson_?”

“Professionally, as in I ruined and halted his career.” Xiomara corrected. She let go of the Black Paladins hand and rejoined her son and daughter. “There is a story we can tell—but only after we eat. It is your birthday today, Lance.” Xiomara felt oddly smug that her calculations were correct. 

Lance smiled. “It’s the best one yet.”

Xiomara walked with her son in daughter tightly by either side. Her ankle would need to be seen by the infirmary staff, there was still time needed for the battle de briefing and a check up on casualties. But for right now, Lance was back. Vanessa had a spring to her step. Colleen was with her family. It seemed Sunny was going to attempt to be a father again. Dwayne and Hunk were together. Shirgoane was going to get a letter from his mother and Xiomara was going to thank the Alteans for protecting and training her son all this time.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many leftover family feelings from all of this! I might explore more, but this is obviously AU. I like to think that the families on Earth don't just sit around and then it was Lance's birthday and I wrote this.  
> Also, I feel like that fight between Xiomara and the Galra solider was fair because Xiomara has been used to fighting for her whole life. This isn't her first war, and she is a seasoned fighter as well as a great sharpshooter.  
> And the way Vanessa acts is literally my siblings at me and my dad lmao.
> 
> I have a lot more headcanon's for the families and characters in this story is you'd like talk to me my tumblr is [here](http://kkatekane.tumblr.com).
> 
> Google Translations Because I'm A Sellout (In order of appearance):
> 
> Luilli: Grandma! Look at this frog Lanie and I have!
> 
> Lance: How are you here?  
> Xiomara: Because I'm stubborn, really.  
> Lance: Where are you? I'll come meet you.  
> Xiomara: Not far. Stay where you, I'll be there soon.
> 
> Lance: Mama, I never thought I'd see you again.


End file.
